<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Счет by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183721">Счет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021'>WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Им счёт ведут молва и пустословье<br/>Но этот счёт замешан на крови,<br/>А мы поставим свечи в изголовье<br/>Погибшим от невиданной любви...<br/><strong>В. Высоцкий</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Счет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Исходники:</strong> трек Hidden Citizens – Moonlight Sonata; видеоряд «Союз спасения»<br/><strong>Продолжительность и вес:</strong> 3:12, 191 МБ<br/><strong>Размещение:</strong> после деанона</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="video">
<iframe></iframe></p>
  <p><a href="https://vimeo.com/508128916">Счет</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/user132778064">Union of Salvation</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>